Total Drama: 358 Over 2 Days
by Rosethethief
Summary: "What mattered the most was remembered the least..." Xikem, (Mike's Nobody), becomes the newest member of the Organization, and goes through several hardships along the way. Incapable of feeling and the lack of a heart, he experiences feelings of friendship, betrayal, and abuse. With the fate of Kingdom Hearts resting on his shoulders, can he survive this new life? Or, die trying?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts series, or Total Drama. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**Hey, guys! It's been awhile since I've published a new crossover! So, here's a little something from me to you! Not only that, but this is my first Total Drama crossover as well, too. **

**Basically, (in case you couldn't guess from the summary or title), this is a Total Drama version of the game 358/2 Days. Obviously, I will not be writing about every single day, but I'm pretty sure some of you might've known about that already. **

**I loved the storyline for Days. The characters were likable, but the story was extremely sad. Speaking of characters, yes. I did actually anagram the names. Just calling them by their regular names would be much too weird to me, so I went ahead and did it. **

**Anyway, this prologue came out surprising fluffy... I don't even ship Mike/Scott to begin with, but yeah. Hopefully I did a good enough job on this.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, and please be sure to R &amp; R!**

* * *

**Prologue: Why The Sun Sets Red**

_"Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free… until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."_

* * *

I am what others classify as a Nobody, just an outer, empty shell that lacks feelings of my very own. To be honest, I can't even remember how I was born a Nobody in the first place… All I know is that I don't have a heart, and how my role has always been with the Organization… Helping construct Kingdom Hearts, the one mission that everyone at the castle strives for. So we all can finally have hearts of our own…

Xikem, Organization member XIII: the Key of Destiny… That's what I'm called. I play a very important part to everyone there, by swinging my Keyblade at Heartless to release those hearts that were taken captive… So our mission will finally be complete.

I've been with the Organization for quite some time now, and I still have a lot of questions running through my mind… Like, what is a heart, anyway? No matter how much I wrap my brain around it, I can't ever come up with an answer… Sure, it's a little irritating, but it can't be helped. Especially since it's too much for me to comprehend, anyway.

After escaping my thoughts, I peer up at the warm and welcoming sunset, basking in all the reds, yellows and pinks. The sunset always looks so amazing from the top of the clock tower, which is why I go out of my way to sit up here each and every day; it's a promise I've kept since the first day of joining the Organization.

I was so distracted by the beautiful sight, that I didn't even notice the familiar presence sneaking up from behind me.

"Well, someone's here early." the nasally voice chuckled. I practically almost lost my balance because of the noise, but quickly got it back before letting out a heavy sigh. I quickly turned around to greet my visitor, letting off a small smile, as well as chuckle of my own.

"Are you sure you aren't just late again?" the redhead laughed some more, before taking a seat right next to me.

"At least I'm here, aren't I?" he playfully remarked, giving me a smug grin.

"True… But you _do_ know that I wouldn't even be here with you right now if I had actually fallen off!" I joked around with him a bit.

"Meh, I wouldn't really miss you…" the ginger muttered, folding his arms to the back of his head.

"Oxctst!" I whined a little, which got him laughing again.

"Come on, Xikem! You know I was only kidding around with you and stuff! There's no way I'm just gonna let my best friend get all stupid on me now by getting himself killed in the most pathetic way possible! How would I be able to explain that one to the boss, huh?" After we both stopped and caught our breath, Oxctst reached into his right coat pocket and pulled out two bars of sea salt ice-cream.

"Thanks." I smiled once he handed me one. There was a bit of silence as we both gorged on ice-cream, while taking in the beautiful sight in front of us. Eventually, I started up the conversation again.

"Today makes 255." I nodded.

"What are you yammering on about?" my friend asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean…" I explained. "It's been that many days since I first joined up with you guys."

"So, you got that all memorized, huh?" Oxctst laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, I mean it's not like I had any other memories before all this, right?" I added, trying to get my point across. "These are the only memories that have really ever mattered to me, because they're my only memories…"

"Yeah, and not to mention that you acted like a total zombie on the first day…" he smiled lightly, reflecting on the memories of that day.

"Hey, did not!" I argued back playfully, bopping him on the shoulder. "Ok, so maybe I _was _considered a zombie by your standards, but the point is, I was completely out of the loop on my first day; I couldn't even create the simplest of sentences. Glad that pain is over."

"Yeah, those were some pretty interesting times…" Oxctst sighed, marveling over the sunset with me. I noticed his eyes widen as he turned back to face me again. "Xikem, bet ya don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light has many different colors, and out of all those colors, red's the one that's the farthest away."

"Like I really needed a lesson from you!" I laughed. We kept this up for awhile, before stopping again. Oxctst was reclining back against the floor now, while I just looked on to the left side of the clock tower.

_"__Seriously, where is she?"_


	2. Day 7: Number XIV

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or the Kingdom Hearts series. Everything belongs to its respective owners.**

**Anyway, hey guys! Got around to updating this! My current goal is to at least update this once a month, maybe more whenever I see fit/or have the time. Plus, I still have a few other fics that I need to update. **

**But I actually think this part came out slightly better than the prologue... From my perspective, anyway. This is also probably my first time writing with Chris, so hopefully I got his character at least somewhat down... Of course, I don't write with Mike a whole lot either, so I hope I'm at least doing a decent enough job with him, too.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it and please be sure to R &amp; R!**

* * *

_"__The many experiences that are about to take place all started when the two of us first met on the seventh day of my journey."_

* * *

**Day 7: Number XIV**

Everything was still… And I felt so cold. My body felt practically lifeless as I let my mind wonder in space, wondering if I'd even ever wake up; I've been in these deep sleeps for the past couple of days now, and I have no idea why… All I know is that I'm completely exhausted. It's weird, though: even after a few hours of rest, I still feel pretty tired. So tired, that I can't even speak… It's kind of embarrassing, actually. Coming off as some lifeless zombie that no one can even understand… I have no clue over what's going on, or what's been happening to me, but I guess I'll be finding out all those answers shortly.

My eyelids finally flickered open, as I stared up at the dull, empty ceiling; I had been confined in a small room of some kind, the walls, floor, and ceiling all decked out in the color white. I paced myself slowly once I sat up on the bed, getting a much better idea of my surroundings. Once I finally finished looking around, I slid off the bed and headed outside of the room to explore.

I had entered some sort of lobby-like area, that's how I'd describe it, anyway: the walls and floor were also white, with a few gray areas in between. There were a few cream colored sofas scattered across the room, with a few black coated strangers filling in the seats. They seem… Familiar… Have I met some of them before? Well, I probably shouldn't dwell on it… For all I know, I could be imagining things out of exhaustion.

I decided to just ignore them for now by staring outside of the window screen, but wasn't expecting the mysterious hand that was now resting on my shoulder.

I turned around, and the stranger just smiled at me. "Morning, Xikem. Get enough sleep?"

Wait… He's no stranger… I've met him before, haven't I? Wasn't he the one that… Found me wondering all over Twilight Town that one time? My mind's a little fuzzy, but I'm certain I didn't imagine it: his presence seems familiar to me, too. But… What was his name? Have I really been asleep for that long that I've just plain forgot? Well, it can't be helped. All I know is, he does seem familiar to me.

I continue to stare at him blankly, while he just lets out a small sigh. "Let me guess: still not much of a talker? Well, it's just you know, whatever. I can deal. Just don't rely on me for everything, alright? I ain't here to babysit ya."

That's when I saw his eyes widen and look at me again. "Which reminds me… The boss has got some sort of meeting planned out for all of us today, and it seems pretty important, too. Ya don't want to be late for it, either… Especially if you wanna keep your skin intact."

I watched the redhead walk away from me, leaving me baffled and confused over which way to go. Once he saw that I was still behind him, he just rolled his eyes and yanked onto my hand.

"The Round Room is this way…" he groaned. "Just, hurry it up before someone sees."

* * *

I eventually arrived in this "Round Room" place with Oxctst, and quickly took note of my surroundings: there were thirteen chairs here, covered in white, tightly woven in a huge circle. So, this is where meetings are held? Seems like a nice place… But I wonder what the meeting's about? Well, I'll never know by just standing around here, so maybe I should go and sit down with the others…

Oxctst directed me to my seat, scowling, before heading back to sit in his. I still wasn't exactly sure of what my main goals were, or why I was even here… But all I know is, I was brought to this place for a reason. And that's a good enough place to start, as any…

I anxiously waited for answers while some of the others just looked at me funny… Was I really that strange to them? How was I any more different from the rest of them? The more I thought about it, the more my head began to hurt…

Finally, I heard the sound of footsteps coming through the door, as the other members looked on ahead: a hooded figure made its way in our direction, before taking his seat with the rest of us. He examined all of us thoroughly, before finally letting down his hood, revealing his face.

"Greetings, my fellow black coated compadres!" he laughed. "My sympathies to you all from the heart, if I had one."

"About time you showed up…" one of the members grunted. "What's the story, old man? Why'd you call us all here?"

"This had better be important!" another one snapped. "I did not come all this way and cancel my daily spa session just so _you_ could go ahead and ruin my day with one of your stupid meetings! My cuticles are _not_ happy!"

"Your cuticles have _feelings?_ Since when?" a Nobody smirked. "None of us can feel _anything…_"

"Let's hear you say that after I _claw_ your eyes out!" she growled back.

"Ooh, clever." he mocked right back.

"Alright now, SHUT IT! That's enough!" the superior fumed. Once he had silenced everyone, he turned to number VII. "Xntret, we missing anyone?"

"It doesn't seem like it, superior, sir." he confirmed.

"Ok, good." he nodded, crossing his arms. "Since a lot of you _really_ don't want to be here, let's just get all of this stuff out of the way. Ahem, as your great leader Xirsch, Organization number I, it is with my great pride and honer that I announce our newest member…"

I looked up and saw another cloaked figure walk into the room, hiding her face from view… As she looked up at _me._ Strange, I'm feeling something very, _odd…_ But why? I don't know her and I've never even met her… So, what's the deal?

"Let me introduce you all to number XIV, a chosen wielder of the Keyblade." he finished. "Her role here is sure to help further us all in reaching our goals, so be sure to make her feel welcomed among us…" Xirsch then laughed again. "Ha! I was only kidding on the welcoming part! Anyway, she's on her own! As for the rest of you, SCRAM! Adios! Meeting's dismissed! I need some ME time for myself now, so yeah. All of you weirdos need to get lost!"

I followed all of the others outside of the Round Room and went straight to my own room, since there wasn't much else I could do at the moment.

* * *

_"Well,__ that was certainly… An interesting experience. So, I thought our boss was a little weird… So what? All that matters is he's given each of us a specific role to play, but… What is my role?"_


	3. Day 8: Icing On The Cake

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama or the Kingdom Hearts series. Everything belongs to its respective owners. **

**Well, I'm back updating this once again, and like I said before, I'll actually try to update this twice a month at most. But it really just depends on whether or not I think I'll even be up to it. If not, then just once a month. I was going to save this update for March originally, but I'd figured I'd just throw you guys a bone, instead.**

**Anyway, some of you are probably surprised that I didn't have Trent as Demyx for this, what with the whole number 9 thing and the guitar playing, (even though Demyx plays a sitar, technically). But I honestly just think that Cody fits his role a lot more in terms of personality, and while Trent taking on Saix's role does seem a bit strange, I think it's something that I could have work very well here. **

**But also, concerning Mike and Zoey... One of my biggest worries about writing with them is that I don't want to put my readers to sleep with how boring they are... I want to at least make them both somewhat interesting, so yeah. There's that out of the way.**

**This is also the longest chapter I've written for this so far, so hopefully it came out Ok.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this and please be sure to R &amp; R!**

* * *

_"__Since first arriving here, I've felt like I don't know myself very well at all. I still had no idea over what it is that everyone wanted, or why I was even needed. Why am I even here? Someone so insignificant as me… I probably wouldn't even want anything to do with myself either, because I'm such the odd one out of the group."_

* * *

**Day 8: Icing On The Cake**

The following morning, I found myself talking to one of the Organization members I had seen at the meeting place the other day: he had messy black hair, with some of it covering his face. He also had an average kind of build, with his height complementing that of his slimness. His wide chin was probably one of his most prominent features, that is, until I realized the huge scar that was planted plainly in the middle of his face… I'd ask him where he'd got it, but I don't think that would've exactly been one of the best conversation starters to use… That is, if I actually _wanted _myself to die.

His expression towards me was all deadpan, his lime green eyes piercing right into me. "Xikem, since you're one of the Organization's newest members, it's important that you learn the ropes around here."

I just started at the mystery man all blankly, seeing him facepalm.

"It's a figure of speech…" he muttered, still maintaining that soulless expression of his. "What I _really_ mean is, you need to be ready on how to approach your missions properly for us here. So you need some guidance to help you along with that."

I continued to just stare at him and say nothing, while he let out a heavy sigh. "Long story short, you work for us now by doing missions, and I'll be sending someone along to go with you." He then gestured his hand over to where Oxctst was leaning. "Oxctst, take the kid and help him out today. That's an order."

Oxctst's eyes widened in confusion, before shooting an irritated glare towards us. "Why do I always have to watch the kid, Xntret? Can't someone like, I dunno, Cyodx do it?"

"You and I both know that Cyodx is very bad at doing his share around here." Xntret pointed out to the ginger. "Plus, you're a lot more street smart than he is, anyway…"

"Yeah, I know that, but…" he stuttered. "It's like you're trying to work me to death or something, ya know?"

"I must be doing my job _well_ then…" he frowned clearly unamused. "Oxctst, just take the kid out and help him with his mission today. That's all I'm asking from you." He then turned his back towards me and Oxctst, pausing on his words slightly before continuing from where he left off. "Do it for me and him, or I'll convince Xirsch to turn you into a Dusk…"

Once that was established, Xntret left the room, leaving me all alone with Oxctst.

The redhead still looked pretty irritated, causing him to lash out in the direction of where Xntret was walking. "Oh yeah, well maybe I actually _want_ to be a Dusk, huh?! Ever thought of that?!"

Sighing, he looked at me again, causing me to gulp when my throat was practically numb. "What's got you so afraid? You look like a deer trapped in freaking headlights!"

Once I said nothing in return, Oxctst just growled at me again in response. "Fine, _don't_ say anything… See if I care!" I then watched the redhead create a blob-like, purple portal with his hand, gesturing for me to follow him inside it. "Anyways, let's just get this stupid mission stuff over and done with…"

* * *

I saw daylight gleam from just the very end of the portal, squinting my eyes to get a much better view. I quickly followed Oxctst through the bright and wide opening, stepping into the quiet and desolate town, getting a very familiar vibe from it: there were all kinds of neat looking buildings scattered around here, from tall to small. Some with colorful signs, while others were just completely bare to the bone in terms of decoration and design. I looked up to find a flockful of pigeons flying up ahead, startled by the chiming of the clock tower in the distance.

I glanced up at Oxctst for a bit, before he caught my gaze and just glared at me. "What?"

"It's just…" I murmured slightly, adjusting my eyesight to the ground again. "Isn't this… _Twilight Town?_"

"Yeah, so what if it is, wise guy? What does it even matter for? It's just some stupid, rundown place…" I saw the ginger roll his eyes and frown irritatedly down at the dirt; it was pretty obvious that he didn't want to be here, and his cut throat attitude wasn't helping things much for me, either.

I tried my hardest to lighten the mood on things. "Well, I just figured I'd bring it up, because… Isn't this where we first met, Oxctst? You know, where you found me just wondering around all lost?"

"Lost is an _understatement…_" he smirked, crossing his arms. "I'd say _blind_ is more like it, hehehe." Once I heard Oxctst finally laughing, I couldn't help but smile a little. But he quickly caught me looking his way again and just glanced away, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Well, we should probably both get started on your mission now. No use in just standing around here and doing nothing. We should probably go." I followed the red-haired ginger through town, looking around the atmosphere aimlessly.

"Hey, why is this place so empty?" the ginger stopped dead in his tracks for a moment in thought, before continuing on his way.

"Beats me." he shrugged. "It's best that we aren't seen by any, anyways…"

I felt my eyes go wide at what he said for a second. "Wait, what do you mean, exactly?"

"Important rule when it comes to joining the Organization: you aren't allowed to be seen by _anyone…_ _Especially_ during missions." He then turned to face me again. "There. Does that answer your question?"

"Well, kind of." I muttered, twiddling my thumbs. "It's just, what if there's someone that needs our help?"

Oxctst just sighed as we continued on walking. "We aren't miracle workers, Xikem. We just do what the boss man tells us, and that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. You _really_ need to stop doing all this thinking, ya know? It's kind of annoying me."

I just sighed in response and lowered my head, knowing he was probably right. "Well, anyway. What kind of mission are we even looking at?"

"We're supposed to find a chest and bring it back to the boss himself." he stated simply. "Well, it was more along the lines of how _you_ have to find the chest, while I just stand around and look pretty." He cringed a bit after saying that last part.

We both suddenly stopped and I carelessly bumped into Oxctst, rubbing my head from the impact.

"Like I said earlier before." Oxctst started. "You can't rely on me to do everything for ya, so it's something you're gonna have to get used to from now on." He then gestured to the town area up ahead, catching my complete attention. "Now, go and find the chest. And be quick about it. I've got somewhere to be right after this."

I glanced around the area some more before looking at him all bewildered. Sighing, I went and did as I was told.

* * *

A half an hour or so had passed, and I had finally managed to find the chest. It was pretty heavy and I couldn't even open it, but I just ignored my gut instinct and arrived back to where Oxctst was leaning.

As I was just about to say something to him, I realized that he was… _Sleeping? _Sleep standing? How the heck can you even fall asleep while standing up?

Regardless, I dropped the chest right in front of him and the noise of it hitting the ground shot him wide-awake. He looked at me drowsily, then down at the chest and back at me again. Oxctst smirked.

"Nice job, Xikem." he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Was starting to think you didn't have it in you."

"So, does this mean we're allowed to go back to the castle now?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, _you_ can go back to the castle. I have somewhere to…" The redhead then stopped himself for a moment once he caught onto what he was about to say, rubbing the back of his neck rather nervously. "It's, nothing."

"It sure doesn't _seem_ like nothing." I smirked slyly with a chuckle, raising one of my eyebrows at him.

"No, Xikem. It's pretty stupid…" he laughed weakly, but stopped himself again once he realized I was still watching him. Watching and _listening._

Sighing in defeat, Oxctst seemed to finally give in. "Just, come on. I'll show ya."

* * *

"What did you bring me all the way up to the clock tower for?" I asked the ginger sitting next to me, my eyes filled with a little bit of wonder.

"It's just, you know, I like watching the sunsets up here and stuff. That's all." Oxctst then sighed again, before directing his attention away from me. "It just, gets kind of lonely up here sometimes."

He then turned to face me again and handed me something from his right coat pocket, while I just looked at him all confused: it was a light blue bar of ice-cream, and it was glistening under the sun's waves perfectly.

I just continued to stare at the object, before glancing back up at Oxctst. "What's this?"

I felt myself practically jump once the ginger shot me another one of his irritated glares. "Don't tell me you forgot about that, too! I brought you up here before, but you're just too stupid to remember!" I just looked at him shocked, and I could instantly tell that he was frustrated with me again; why do I always feel so guilty whenever he goes off on me like this? It's like I'm some sort of villain, when I don't mean to be…

All I could do now was apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I would offend you… My memory's just been failing me lately, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…" the redhead muttered. "Just take the ice-cream before it melts."

I nodded to show him that I understood, taking it firmly from his grip. The way it dazzled in the sunlight really held me captivated to it for quite a bit, before finally giving it a taste.

"It's salty… Yet _sweet._" Is a flavor like this even _possible? _I've honestly never tasted anything like this… Something so foreign, yet strangely delightful.

"That's sea salt ice-cream for ya." he laughed a little, looking in the distance. "All the kids around here are crazy for this stuff, including me." Oxctst's eyes went wide once he realized I already wolfed my entire thing of ice-cream down. "And I can see that you're just about as crazy about this stuff as me, maybe even a little more."

He just smiled in slight amusement, while I licked the sticky, blue remnants off my face. "It's really good, though."

"Yeah, I know. It's probably best that you savor the flavor though, unless you wanna end up with some kind of brain freeze." We both just kind of laughed a little right after that, before I looked at him a little more seriously.

"Hey, Oxctst. You could've just as easily said no, but you didn't." Oxctst just looked at me all funny for a moment, before scratching his head.

"What are you trying to get at here?" he suddenly asked me.

"What I mean is… You could've just as easily declined on taking me up here, but you didn't. I thought you kind of hated me…" There was silence, which felt like an eternity to me. Finally, I got my answer.

"It's because, you know… We're… _Friends. _I guess…" He seemed pretty reluctant to say it, but I couldn't help but warm up to his compliment a little bit. "There. Happy?"

To be honest, I had no idea what a friend even _was…_ But I guess it would probably have to be something very special. "Wait, so we're… _Friends?_"

"Yep." he nodded. "I don't know much about friendship myself, but all I know is that friends keep friends from doing stupid shit, and eat ice-cream together. I like to call it the icing on the cake." He then gestured to his bar of sea salt ice-cream, and I finally understood.

* * *

_"__So Oxctst called me his friend today, so does that mean… He's my friend, too? I've never been called a friend before, or even had my own. This whole concept of friendship… Is there even more to it?"_


End file.
